Lord Of The Rings (Narrow Escape)
by Obaxter
Summary: Based on Lord Of The Rings
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark gloomy day over Middle Earth towards the east to a land called Mirkwood where the wood elves live the woodlen realm deep within the forest. In the realm lived an elven prince called legolas who lives with his father Thanduil the King of Mirkwood who orders his son to clear the enormous spiders and orcs that trespass through the forest, Legolas has golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes who is caring and powerful.

On that day Legolas was getting ready to set out on a journey to Rivendell, where Lord Elrond lives. To go on a quest with eight others to destroy the one ring that the mighty Sauron who used it to bring the darkness to middle earth, Legolas was packing his stuff ready to go, when his father came in and sat down in a chair near the window, he said " I am so proud of you of excepting the Quest and I hope that you do return home once you have completed the mission".

I wish you do well my son, with that he stood and embraced him in a hug in his strong arms. A few minutes later Legolas was heading across the green green grass towards Rivendell. When he arrived Legolas could smell the fresh sent of fresh picked Lillie's and daises. He could see other Elves doing orders for Lord Elrond, Legolas elegantly jumped of the horse and walked up to the marble stairs where a familiar face appeared, Elrond's adopted son was Aragorn son of Arathorm the future King of Gondor. He came up to Legolas and have him a warm welcoming hug, "it's good to see you  
 _Mellon" he said,_ legolas smiled in return.

The walked on up the stairs and across the corridors towards Elrond's counsel to discuss the quest and who will be going. After the stressful meeting about the quest, the fellowship of the ring set out on their quest towards the east. The companions were Boromir the son of Denethor, Aragorn, Gimli the son of Glóin, Frodo Baggins the ring bearer, Sam-wise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Gandalf the Grey and Legolas.

The stopped to have a short rest on s hill, when Legolas saw a group birds coming fast towards them. He moved closer to see what they were, the rest of the fellowship noticed the speeding group of birds. When Legolas cried out "Crindins from Dunland!" "Hide!" Said a panicked Aragorn, the fellowship running grabbing their things finding places to hide in.

Once it was clear, Gandalf said "spies of Saruman the east is bring watched, we'll take the across Caradhras". So the fellowship took too the icy cold path across the mountain. Aragorn and Boromir were carrying the four Hobbits through the snow which came up to their waists, with Gandalf in the lead and bring their guide, Legolas light footed walked across the mountain with ease, in the distance he could hear a pale voice in the air he mentioned too Gandalf and he said "its Saruman", when suddenly a bit of the moutain fell off. He's trying too bring down the mountain! Exclaimed the future King of Gondor. Gandalf! We must turn back!. No! Shouted the wizard. Gandalf stood on the edge of the mountain. Looking into the distance which looked ovet Isengard. Using his power to communicate to Saruman to tryband stop him, but Saruman great and wise blinded by Sauron's power, strucked the mountain once again and this time a much larget amount of snow fell on top of the fellowship.

After a couple of mintues the fellowship recovered from the impact. Gimli said "lets go through the Mines of Moria". Gandalf feared to go into the mines "let the ringbearer decide" Frodo looking alarmed "Frodo?" Said Gandalf. "We will go through the mines" said the ringbearer. "Very well" mentioned Gandalf sadly.

 **Chapter 1 is comlpeted. Hope enjoyed reading it, I hope you like chapter 2. Please comment** ? ﾟﾙﾏ


	2. Chapter 2

So the fellowship took the path to the mines Gandalf in the lead and Legolas the back, the company moved swiftly and at a steady pace. Once they had reached the mines a magical door appeared on the wall of Moria. Above the archway was some writing but it was in an elvish language which only few can read, it says  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 18pt;""Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedo Mellon a Minno. Im Narvi hain echant. "Which means The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria Speak, friend and enter". "What does that mean?" Sam said "well if you want the doors to open just speak the password" said Gandalf,  
so the wizard tried to open the doors, but it didn't work.

So the fellowship stop to have a rest while Gandalf and Frodo were trying to open the grand door. While they wait Merry and Pippin were standing by a murky black lake throwing rocks into the water, Pippin was about to throw again when Aragorn stopped him, "do not disturb the water" spoke the future King of Gondor. Everyone in the fellowship were dreading about going into the mines, Legolas didn't do well in dark places and being underground. Elves liked to be in bright open spaces and not dark closed in ones were the most tiniest light can't get in.

Frodo was looking up at the door reading the writing on the archway when suddenly he said "it's a riddle speak, friend and enter what's the elvish word for friend" " _Mellon" said_  
style="font-size: 18pt;"Gandalf then the doors opened and the fellowship ran through the entrance, "shortly Master Elf your see great halls of the dwarfian kingdom and they call it a mine! a mine!" Said Gimli "this is no mine it's s tomb" spoke Boromir.

Legolas looked at the corpses, pulling an arrow out of a body. "Goblins!" He said, tossing it to the floor. Now what he'd been sensing; it was indeed dangerous to take this route. Boromir yelled everyone to get out of the mine and they quickly obeyed. Legolas saw the waters nears the gate suddenly stired, and he realized that danger was even more imminent outside the mine. Before he had a chance to warn everyone, a massive creature suddenly burst out the water and seized Frodo.

The other Hobbits yelled their friend's name and Sam stabbed at the creatures tentacles, making it drop the hobbit. More tentacles shot out of the water and again grabbed the ringbearer, obviously enticed by the Ring, Legolas aimed his bow and fired at the creature as Aragorn and Boromir launched their own attacks. Aragorn sliced the tentacle holding the hobbit and Frodo fell into the arms of Boromir. "Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled, seeing that they would never get past the creature. "Legolas!" Boromir yelled. "Aim for its eye!"

Legolas did just that as the others ran. The arrow hit its mark and Legolas followed after the Fellowship, as the creature began to fall back into the water. It lasted out a tentacle towards them forcing Legolasvto jump in order to mske it into the mines before the tentacle slammed the door shut. He hit the hard, as the roof-literally- fell down on him...

 **That'sthe end of this chapter. Hope you are enjoying it, the third will be up in no time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn, safe in the mine, nervously watched as Legolas ran. He instinctively reached out a hand towards his friend, but when the Elf jumped he had to throw himself back to give his friend room. The door closed behind the Mirkwood Prince so hard the the cave shook and the roof came crashing down. Aragorn immediately turned to shelter the Hobbits, but found that they weren't within his reach. The shaking of their shelter caused him stumble and fall to his knees, eh we n it stopped, a sudden light glowed from Gandalf's staff. "Is everyone alright?!" He exclaimed. Aragorn stood turning to what had been the entrance. "Legolas!" He exclaimed, seeing the amount of that had fallen.

He got no answer and rushed over to the pile of rock, Boromir and Gimli doing the same. "Legolas!" Aragorn called again panicked. "Can you hear me?" They still received no reply, and started grabbing rocks and throwing them aside, quickly uncovering the unmoving Elf.

Aragorn quickly felt his friend's neck for a pulse, sighing a relief when he found one. "Legolas! Are you awake? What are your injures?" Gandalf, with the frightened hobbits behind him, moved closer with his staff, aiming the light towards the injured member of their party. "I am fine," the Elf suddenly said, Boromir gave Aragorn an incredulous look and Aragorn shook his head, slightly amused at the ridiculous answer. Gimli huffed loudly. "Have you taken leave of your senses, Elf?! Fine, indeed! Aragorn, he obviously has a head injury, to speak such nonsense!"

Legolas shifted his body but Aragorn held him down. "No, my friend do not move until I deem it safe. Does your back or neck pain you? Legolas hesitated. "Of course," he replied, thinking that a dim-witted question. Aragorn realized his mistake. "Let me rephrase. Can you feel your love legs? Are numb anywhere?" Legolas assessed himself. "I have not lost any feeling." Aragorn was relieved at that, and he gently felt his friend's limbs, checking for broken bones. He found many scratches and cuts but no deep wounds, to his relief. "Can you sit up?" Legolas shifted again, slowly, they noticed. Aragorn slid his hands under the Elf's arms, to help him, but Legolas gasped and halted his movements.

"What is it?" the human asked, worriedly. "My ribs," said the Elf, a little breathlessly. "And left shoulder." Aragorn gently turned Legolas over instead of sitting him up, and carefully felt each rib. Legolas tried to keep his expression stoic, with everyone watching, but it was impossible. His entire body felt like one big bruise, and he was unable to hold in a gasp when Aragorn encountered a cracked rib. Pippin, young and sympathetic, crept closer and gently patted the Elf's arm, in comfort.

"Three of your ribs are cracked," said Aragorn, with a sign. "Boromir, help me sit him up, carefully. The other human complied, and Legolas closed his eyes from the pain. When he made it upright, his senses suddenly swam. Aragorn grabbed the Elf when his body swayed. "Legolas look at me," he said. The Elf's eyes were squeezed shut, and it took him a few seconds before he obeyed. "Gandalf..." Said Aragorn. Gandalf knew what the human wanted, and lowered his glowing staff to the Elf's face. Legolas squinted at the glare, but Aragorn gently took the Elf's chin and looked into his eyes. His pupils weren't markedly dilated, but when Aragorn felt the back of Legolas' head, he found a very large lump.

"Does your stomach feel sick?" He asked. "No," Legolas said, eyes closed again. Aragorn watched his friend. "Is that the truth?" Legolas re-opened his eyes, looking slightly offended at the question. "Yes." "Good," said Aragorn, seeing that he wasn't lying. "If you have a concussion, it is minor." Legolas said nothing, but he tried to shift his position, unsuccessfully.

Aragorn saw the Elf holding his left arm against his body, and he gently reached out to touch his shoulder. He found what he'd suspected, and couldn't stop an inward sigh. "Your shoulder is dislocated." Legolas echoed the sigh. The last thing he wanted was for the dwarf to hear him scream.

"Gandalf?" Said Aragorn. "Yes?" Aragorn gestured his head towards the hobbits. "Hum?" Said Gandalf, before realizing what the human was trying to say. "Oh! Come along, my young friends," he said, handing the staff to Gimli, who looked at it as if he didn't know what to do with it. "Where are we going?" Asked Pippin. Sam seemed to realize what was going on... Aragorn obviously didn't want them to witness what happened next with Legolas. As Gandalf occupied the hobbits in a far-off corner, Aragorn continued to examine the Elf's shoulder. Legolas couldn't avoid wincing, and he was glad that the hobbits weren't there to see.

Gimli held onto Gandalf's staff, which was twice his own height. It suddenly swayed and nearly left his grasp, but he grabbed hold of it tightly, realizing that it had nearly fallen onto the Elf's already injured head. He looked at the others, relieved to see that they were too focused on Legolas to have noticed. "Hold him tightly," said Aragorn told Boromir. The man of Gondor obeyed, hoping that he wasn't hurting the Elf as Aragorn suddenly pushed the shoulder back into place. Legolas tried valiantly to hold in his reaction, but he couldn't stop a cry of pain. The hobbits were startled and turned around, staring at the Elf nervously.

"He's alright," said Gandalf, trying to keep their attention. "Aragorn knows what he's doing." Legolas panted from the pain that shot through his shoulder and into his chest. He felt dizzy again and slumped backwards, leaning against Boromir. Aragorn removed the pack of healing supplies from over over his shoulder and dug through it, taking out a roll of bandages. He reached over to open the Elf's tunic and removed it with Boromir's help.

 **Hey guys I'm stopping this chapter here as it's longer an the other two but I hope that you have enjoyed it so far, Chapter 4 will up in no time. Please comment**? ﾟﾙﾏ?


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas' breathing eventually calmed when the pain in his shoulder died down, and he sat quietly as Aragorn prepared to wrap his ribs. Boromir held Legolas, blue silk shirt up for Aragorn, and he winced at the sight of bruises already forming on the Elf's pale skin. They covered Legolas' back, and he mentioned them to Aragorn. The future King of Gondor took a look, sharing in the wince. He wrapped the Elf's ribs carefully, fixing his shirt and replacing Legolas' tunic.

He then fashioned a sling out of a piece of bandage and draped it over his friend's neck, laying his arm in it. "Is there anything else that I should know about?" He asked. Legolas shook his head slightly. Aragorn rummaged through his pack, taking out two different leaves. "Chew these," he said. "Do you need water?" They heard. Aragorn turned to look at Frodo, who had crept closer. "No, these particular herbs are stronger without it" Frodo nodded, watching Legolas with what looked like guilt; the hobbit obviously felt that Legolas would not have been injured if he hadn't tried to save him. "Do you feel any bleeding within yourself?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

Legolas was silent as he swallowed the herbs, trying to sense within his body. He ached from head to toe, but there was no severe pain indicative of internal bleeding. He did not feel the weakness that came with blood loss, and was relieved beyond words; he did not wish to die in this darkened mine. "No, none." Aragorn smiled with s relieved sigh. "Can you stand? We should move to a safer location," he said, eyeing the unstable roof of the cave. "Aye," Legolas said.

Gimli stepped back as Aragorn and Boromir carefully helped the Elf to his feet. Legolas have a gasp and sagged to the left, against Boromir, who tried to catch him without causing more pain to the Elf. Aragorn quickly grabbed Legolas under his right arm and wrapped his own arm around the Elf's back, keeping him from falling. "What is it?" He asked, worriedly. Legolas tried not to grasp as the human lowered him sit on a nearby piece of rock that jutted out from the cave wall. He breathed heavily through the pain that his ribs caused him, though they weren't the reason for his collapse.

Aragorn knelt before the Elf, trying to see his face. "Legolas?" The Elf looked up at the worried tone in his friend's voice. He saw Gandalf and the hobbits standing behind the human, while Boromir stood beside him, a hand on his good shoulder to keep him steady where he sat. Gimli was still awkwardly holding Gandalf's staff, which he suddenly realized before quickly handing it back. "Legolas?" Aragorn said again. The Elf blinked, realizing that he hadnt answered his friend. "My hip," he said. "Which one?" "Left." Aragorn stood and took the Elf's good arm, pulling him to his feet. "Can you put weight on it?" Safe within his friend's grasp, Legolas tried, relieved to see that he could. "Aye." Aragorn gently prodded it, not feeling anything broken. "It might be severely bruised, or perhaps slightly cracked. Come, lean on me."

Legolas obeyed, draping his good arm around his friend's neck as Aragorn held onto him tightly. They slowly made their way through the mine; Legolas holding back the groans that his body tried to make him utter. He couldn't help but limp, and his ribs and head were aching badly. His shoulder felt better, though, now that it was sitting where it properly belonged. The Fellowship reached a flight of stairs and started to climb, before suddenly remembering their injured member. They each turned so see Legolas struggling to ascend them, with Aragorn's help. There was no mistaking the wince on the Elf's face, no matter how hard the proud bring tried to hide it.

Boromir walked a step behind them, a hand on the Elf's back to prevent him from losing his balance and falling. They finally reached the top and paused, for Legolas' sake. He was breathing heavily from the pain, and he took the wright off his leg as he leaned againt his friend. He suddenly noticed that there were three different directions to take, and he was shocked at Gandalf's next words. "I have no memory if this place."

 **That's the End off this chapter please vote and comment, chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

When a full minute passed without Gandalf remembering vwhich way to go, Aragorn gently lowered Legolas to sit on the ground. The Elf sighed with relief to no longer be standing, but it turned into a groan that he couldn't hide when his ribs protested. Everyone looked at Legolas sympathetically, and Aragorn sat beside him, keeping a hand on his friend's shoulder as if thinking him unable to remain sitting up on his own. "Are we lost?" Pippin whisper to Merry. "No," Merry whispered back. "I think we are,"Pippin answered. "Shhh!" Said Sam. "Gandalf's thinking. "Merry?" Said Pippin. "What" "I'm hungry."

Legolas listened to the chatter of the hobbits, using it take his mind off the pain in his body. Aragorn's herbs had helped somewhat, but it was hard to dull the pain of cracked ribs when one had to breathe despite their condition. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, noting the shallowness of the Elf's breathing. Legolas nodded. Worried for his friend, Aragorn gently pulled Legolas closer to his body, letting the Elf lean against him as they waited. "Ah!" Said Gandalf a minute later. "It's that way." "He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed. "No," said Gandalf. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here!" Aragorn and Boromir helped Legolas to stand and they slowly followed Gandalf into the left passage.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Said Gandalf. The Fellowship walked through the hall, but the sight of the 'great realm' only revealed more dwarf bodies. Gimli gave an exlamation of dismay and ran into the chamber, which housed a tomb. "No!" He cried. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." He reached down to one of the corpses and removed a book from its hands. Legolas looked around warily. He felt a sense of unease that had nothing to do with his injures. "Aragorn," he said. The human looked at him. "We must move on," said the Elf, urgently. "We cannot linger!" Trusting Legolas' instinct s more than anyone, Aragorn opened his mouth to tell the others, but Gandalf began to read from the book.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out... They are coming." A second later, a loud clatter rang through the room, startling everyone. Pippin looking sheepish stood by a well, which now contained the skeleton of a dwarf that the hobbit had accidentally knocked down it. "Good of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Suddenly, the sound of drums filled the room, and the hobbits' faces melted into panic. "Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. Boromir unwisely looked out the door and an arrow suddenly slammed into it, narrowly missing his face.

"Get back!" Aragorn told the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!" Ye looked at Legolas, not knowing how the Elf would survive a fight. The Elf shrugged free of his friend's hold. "I'll be fine," he said. "Protect the Ringbearer; he is more important than I." Aragorn greatly wished to dispute that statement, but he knew what Legolas meant; the Ring must not fall into the hands of the enemy. "They have a cave troll!" Boromir exclaimed, as he closed the door. "Let them come!" Gimli shouted, jumping onto Balin's tomb, axe st the ready. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Orcs suddenly start pounding at the door.

Legolas, leaning against the dwarven tomb to keep weight off his injured leg, pulled his arm out of the sling and painfully raised his bow, notching an arrow. The door began to splinter and he fired, hitting an orc through the hole. Aragorn did the same, firing at the orcs as they continued to hit the door and eventually made it into the room. A cave troll entered behind the orcs and Legolas shot at it, limping away from the tomb backwards. He kept firing as he walked up some steps onto a wall ledge, putting the pain in the back of his mind. From there, he could more easily slay their foes with his bow, and he killed several orcs before the troll turned towards him and swung a chain that it held.

Legolas wasn't quick enough to completely avoid it, thanks to his injured hip, and he received a glancing blow. Pain flared through his midsection do badly that he nearly blacked out, and he knew that at least one of his cracked ribs had been broken fully. Shaking his head to clear it, Legolas pushed himself up from the floor, his body screaming at him. He saw that's the troll's chain had wrapped around a nearby pillar and he got up painfully, making his way across it and standing on the creature's head. Not bothering to hide a groan, he drew two arrows and fired them into the troll's head.

The troll roared, but with anger, not impending death. He reached up a head to brush the offending pest from its body and Legolas stumbled away, slipping and on his rear. He slid down the creature's back and down its leg, landing on the floor, where he laid unmoving.


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn saw the Elf's wild ride and ran towards him, seeing the danger that Legolas faced by being so close to the troll's foot. He reached his friend and grabbed him under the arms, dragging out of danger. He never heard Frodo's call for him, but he heard the hobbit's sudden cry of pain. Looking up, he saw the the troll had stabbed the small hobbit in the chest, and Frodo fell. The rest of the Fellowship started stabbing the troll, and Legolas suddenly stirred. He quickly tried to get to his feet, but Aragorn wouldn't let him. "Not now!" Legolas said, pulling another arrow out of his quiver. The human had no choice but to help him stand, and Legolas notched the arrow, fighting his pain as he pulled it back and sent it straight into the troll's mouth.

The troll finally wavered on it's feet and fell dead, shaking the chamber terribly. Legolas wrapped his good arm around his ribs and sank to his knees, and stopped from collapsing fully by Aragorn. The human looked towards Frodo and then back to Legolas, not sure which to treat first. Frodo had to be dead; no one could've survived a wound like that. Sam reached the other hobbit, and shouted, "He's alive!" "I'm alright," Frodo said. "I'm not hurt." Aragorn as well as everyone else was shocked. "You should be dead!" He exclaimed. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Saying nothing, Frodo open his shirt to show what he wore underneath.

" _Mithril_!" Gandalf said. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Suddenly the sound of more approaching orcs was heard. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf yelled. Aragorn pulled Legolas to his is feet, seeing that there was no time to check the Elf's injures. "Run Legolas!" He said. The Elf said nothing, grateful for the Human's grasp as he obeyed. Boromir joined them again; lending his aid on the Elf's other side as they fled the chamber, chased by foul creatures. They eventually found themselves surround, but a sudden bright light and loud growling startled the orcs and they unexpectedly ran away.

"Ai! Legolas thought to himself, knowing exactly what it heralded. A balrog! A balrog us coming! He heard Boromir ask what was happening and Gandalf replied that it was indeed one of the terrible, ancient creatures. "This for is beyond any of you," Gandalf said. "Run!" Everyone obeyed, Gandalf in the lead with the hobbits and Gimli behind him as Aragorn and Boromir helped Legolas. They went down many stairs before coming to a gap. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is best," Gandalf suddenly said. Lead them on? Aragorn thought, frowning.

"Do as I say!" Said Gandalf. "Swords are no more use here." He looked at the Fellowship before taking hold of Frodo. "Come, my young friend." Before the hobbit had a chance to react, Gandalf grabbed him and jumped across the gap. "Take Merry and Pippin," Aragorn told Boromir. The man of Gondor nodded and letting go of Legolas, being sure that Aragorn had the Elf before taking the two hobbits and leaping across. Sam looked up at Aragorn, audibly gulping. "I need to help Sam, Aragorn told Legolas. The Elf nodded, willing his pain to lessen as his friend let go of him. Aragorn took hold of Sam and swung him across to the other side, where Boromir safely caught him.

Aragorn then reached out towards Gimli, but the dwarf held up his hand. "No one tosses a dwarf!" He exclaimed, before jumping forward. He nearly didn't make it; teetering on edge. Having no other choice, Boromir reached out and grabbed Gimli's beard. "Not the beard!" The dwarf yelled as the human pulled him to safety. Aragorn and Legolas were the only ones left, and Aragorn quickly took hold of his injured friend again. The steps before them suddenly began to crumble, widening the gap further. Shocked, they both realized that they'd never make the jump. A boulder fell from the ceiling behind them, creating another gap in the stairs, which began to wobble as sounds of the balrog reached their ears. Aragorn held on to his friend tightly. "Lean forward!" He said. Legolas obeyed, and the shifting of their weight miraculously made the stairs slide forward, towards the other side. They stepped across safely, and the Fellowship once more began to run.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled. "Fly!" The Fellowship crosses the bridge but Gandalf remained. "You shall not pass!" He shouted to the balrog. "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. Stopping, everyone turned to watch as Gandalf shouted at the creature, his staff glowing. The balrog pulled out a flaming whip, but Gandalf slammed his staff on the bridge and it collapsed under the balrog, causing it to fall down the chasm. Gandalf watched it fall before turning to rejoin the others. Suddenly though, the balrog's whip lashed up from the chasm and latched onto Gandalf's leg, pulling him down. Frodo again yelled Gandalf's name, who stared at them as he hung from the cliff. "Fly, you fools!" He said, before lossing his grip.

 **Vote and comment please, hoped you've enjoyed reading this story chapter 7 will be along soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

'Nooooo!" Frodo yelled, as Boromir lifted him and began to run. Aragorn and Legolas stared at the bridge, in utter shock. Arrows started flying again as the orcs came closer, and they quickly turned to follow the others out of the east gate of Moria. Once they made it out, the hobbits fell to the ground crying at the loss of Gandalf. Gimli was furious, grief affecting him differently, and Boromir tried to control him. Legolas was speechless, having know Gandalf for millennia. Death had always been a difficult thing for him to accept, being of an immortal race. His legs suddenly seemed to lose their strength, and he felt Aragorn lowering him to sit on the ground.

The human looked around; making sure that everyone was in sight before looking again at Legolas, at how the Elf's good arm was still wrapped around his ribs. "Let me see, _mellon-nin_  
style="font-size: 18pt;"." (My friend) Legolas moved his arm. He felt tears prickling his eyes and closed them, not caring when they slipped down his cheeks. Aragorn found that two of Legolas' cracked ribs could now officially be called 'broken'. He sighed, as Boromir came  
over to help. Together, they wrapped Legolas' ribs again and checked the rest of his injures. The Elf was fortunate that his lungs didn't seem to be punctured, though his breathing was understandably harshband painful.

"Boromir, get them up," Aragorn said, motioning towards the hobbits. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Boromir nodded and headed off towards them. "It is unfortunate that we have no horses," Aragorn said to Legolas. Legolas couldn't help but agree. With his injures, he wasn't looking forward to walking again. Boromir reached them again with Gimli and the hobbits. Aragorn helped Legolas stand and supported his weight as they walked on, leaving Gandalf behind. Occasional sniffs could be heard from their party as they mourned him, and hardly anyone spoke.

They had to make many short stops for Legolas' sake, though he never complained. His strength was rapidly failing and just when he thought that he would collapse and never rise again, elves appeared from behind the trees, aiming arrows at them. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have him in the dark," they heard. An "Elf, his bow not drawn, walked over to them. Even in the darkness of night he recognized the injured member of their party, and he hurried closer. "What has happened to you, Legolas?" The hobbits and dwarf watched, wondering how this stranger knew the Mirkwood Elf. Legolas tried to sigh, but it hurt too much. "There is much that needs telling, Haldir." Haldir nodded, but looked at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He looked at Aragorn. "You can go no further. Leave Legolas with us; we will care for his injures and you may go on your way."

"We need your protection," Aragorn said, shaking his head. "The road is very dangerous." Haldir hesitated, before eventually nodding. "Follow me." They obeyed, and Haldir lead them to a felt, where Galadriel and Celeborn met them. The hobbits were in awe of the elves, and Galadriel smiled at them. "The enemy knows that you entered here," Celeborn told them. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." "Gandalf the Greynfid not pass the borders of this land," said Galadriel. "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," said legolas, unable to keep pain out of his voice. "A balrog of Morgoth; for we went needlessly into the bet of Moria." "Needless were none of the seeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," said Galadriel, studying Legolas as he leaned against Aragorn with his good arm slung over the human's neck. "You are injured." She looked at all the members of the Fellowship, seeing how tried and haunted they appeared. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are wearybwith sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Everyone fave sighs of relief at her words, including Legolas, who felt do much more peaceful here that he forget how his ribs would react.

Galadriel walked forward and laid a hand on Legolas' chest. "Come, you need healing." That is quite an understatement, Legolas thought, as he slumped against Aragorn with his eyes shut tightly from the pain. Haldir ushered Boromir, Gimli, and the hobbits in one direction as Aragorn and Legolas followed Galadriel in another. They stopped and watched as the injured member of their party was taken away, and they looked at Haldir anxiously. "Fear not for the Prince," said Haldir. "He is strong, as you no doubt have realized. I bring you to take some refreshments. You will see him later."

Mention of food changed the expressions in the hobbits' faces, and they followed the Elf more eagerly.

 **Please vote and comment, hope you enjoyed reading this. The last chapter will be coming up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Galadriel led Aragorn and Legolas to the felt upon which resided their healing house. He laid Legolas on the bed as two elvish healers quickly came over, assessing their new patient. Aragorn couldn't help hovering, watching everything that they did to his friend. "Fear not for him," Galadriel said. Aragorn smiled slightly, but continued to watch, all the same. The feel of a soft bed underneath his body felt incredible, to Legolas. The bruises on his back protested him lying on them, but after shifting slightly, they felt better. He didn't realize that he's started to size off until hands suddenly started opening his tunic. He quickly woke and unfortunately remained awake through the healer's ministrations.

When they finally finished, Legolas started to doze off again. The healer's started putting things away, and he heard Aragorn sit beside the bed. Galadriel grabbed one of the healer's arms and said something to him. The Elf nodded, and both healer's left. The door didn't close, for the rest of the Fellowship then entered. When the hobbits saw Legolas, they gasped and made to rush to the bed, but Boromir made a 'shh' sound and they walked more quietly. "Is he alright, Strider?" Pippin whispered.

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the young hobbit. "Aye, Pippin, I am. Worry not." Pippin smiled. The door open again and the healers returned with cots that they placed in the room. "Rest," said Galadriel. "You have had a trying journey that gas not yet ended. Stay with us until you are healed in body," she looked at Legolas, "and in mind," she to Frodo. Everyone smiled and lay on the cots, grateful to be sleeping on something soft. Aragorn laid on the bed beside Legolas, wanting to keep a healer's eye on him. "Sleep," said Galadriel. "I will not let no one disturb you." With that, she left. Aragorn propped himself up on an elbow, looking at his friend. "Are you alright?" He whispered. Legolas nodded, smiling slightly. "Just fine, Estel. Sleep." Aragorn nodded, giving a sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes.

Dispute his injured state, Legolas wasn't the first person to fall asleep. He lay there enjoying the peace of Lothlórien, wondering if the other members of the Fellowship not being elves were able to feel as he could. When he drifted off into slumber, it was with the relief that for now, at that moment, everyone was safe.

The End.

 **That's the end guys I hope have enjoyed reading this story. Please vote and comment.**


End file.
